Ginny & Harry
by Burekka-blue-eyes
Summary: This shows Ginny's & Harry's feelings for each other. Ginny & Harry broke up in Harry's sixth year. Now Ginny's been kiddnapped and Harry must go after her and save her. Please read and review! R.J.E.F.M.
1. I have to do this

**I do not own Harry, nor do I own Ginny. However, I do own the words and the feelings towards the two that I put into this! As always! Love to all my readers. **

1111111111

Ginny, with tears rolling silently down her cheeks, read the letter through one more time. It was the one she had wrote to him about there love and how she wanted to hold onto what they has. If they still had it. It was just too hard to believe.

'Why? Why, of all people does it always happen when I think I can trust someone, they tear it to peaces!' She thought setting the paper on the desk for the world to see.

Ginny left the room to go collect herself in the bathroom. (Cause that what girls do when they cry!)

* * *

After he was sure she was gone, Harry entered her bedroom and looked down at the note she had written to him. It said, 

'Dear Harry,

Why can't we go on? I just can't understand. What I felt I thought you felt...  
I thought you loved me... but I guess I was wrong.

I still love you, you know. I will never go on. I just wished I knew how you  
felt. You broke my heart. How can I go on? How will I go on? If my heart ever  
heals, you know I won't ever trust you again. I've LOVED you since YOUR grade  
two MY grade one.

How can I forgive, what I cannot forget? Answer me that... It will take time but I  
might not forget, or forgive you for what you did. Can we still be friends? I can be  
your friend but not right now. Write me back when you read and understand this  
letter.

I will close for now...With love- I mean friendship- I mean aquatint.  
Ginny Weasley'

'It doesn't really make sense' thought Harry setting his letter down to her under some papers, and turning to leave the room.' Then again girls never have when it comes to things like this...' He stopped as he heard the door to the bathroom open, and Ginny who was humming a very sad tune walked down the hallway. Thinking quickly Harry ducked under the bed. Hoping he wouldn't sneeze or anything after she came in.

* * *

Ginny entered the room. She sighed and looked around her room. 

It was full of the Gryffindor colors and one picture of Harry riding his Fire bolt.

'I think I'll take a shower. That should make me feel better.' she thought glumly. She started to look around for clothes she would want to wear.

* * *

Harry was watching Ginny from under the bed. 'She looks like she's looking for clothes...I hope she's not going to change!' he tried not to think about it but he did. Moreover, there was no stopping that vision from flooding through his mind.

'Stop that Harry you can't think about her like that!' He sighed as she left the room walked down the stairs to the bathroom and closed the door humming that same sad song. Quickly and quietly, he slipped out of the room. He got half way down the hall when someone called his name.

"Harry what were you doing in Ginny's room?" It was Hermione. "Oh I was looking for her and I looked in there to see if she was in there but I guess not." he replied.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, Harry."

Harry turned and walked quickly down the stairs and heard the shower turn on. 'Dang! I was going to do that here in a few. Oh well... I guess it can wait until I get to the Dursley's. The Dursley's. I hate it their but I have to go back and get my stuff. I'll take a shower and then leave!' Harry nodded to himself as he prepared to leave. He was going to go to Hogwarts first to get his Apparition license, and then he was going to leave. To his old house in the ruins. It'll be the first time he was to see it since he was a baby. Not unless you count his dreams.

Harry shuddered and put those visions out of his mind. He walked into the living room to find Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch waiting for him. "Wha-what are you to doing in here?" he asked stupidly.

Going with you, mate, of course." Ron replied.

"Harry don't you even think about it. We're going with you and that is final!" added Hermione.

"Okay, okay. You guys can come but first we're going to Hogwarts so I can get my apparition license, okay?"

"Sure, mate! We don't want you doing anything illegal now do we?" Ron said, winking.

Harry shook his head and thought, 'Idiot!'

"Okay, if we're going to go, let's go!" He picked up some floo-powder. And stepped into Ron's fireplace. " Hogwarts School!" He proclaimed dropping the floo-powder.

His last look at everything before it became all dizzy like was the look of surprise on Hermione's face. Harry closed his eyes and tried not to get nauseous. Then the spinning stopped. Putting his hands in front of him to stop him from breaking his glasses, he hit the ground. Standing up and brushing him off. Within thirty seconds, Ron and Hermione joined him.

"Hey, mate, tell me again why we came here?" asked Ron looking around the Great Hall.

"Harry needs his apparition test," said Hermione realizing they weren't alone. "Look."

Suddenly feeling very embarrassed Harry straitened his glasses.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger. Please join us…"

1111111

Hoped you liked it! R& R! Also, check out my other stories! Oh and if you haven't figured it out already this is my version of Harry Potter number seven. Except it's not all that long.


	2. I will follow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. **

**

* * *

**

Ginny turned off the hot water. She started to hum 'Heartbreaker' an old song that she had heard on the muggle radio several times before. She stepped out of the shower and started to wipe her hair down with a towel. 'It seems quiet' she thought getting dressed.

When she was finished, she walked down stairs realizing why it seemed so quiet.

"Hermione! Ron! Fred! Harry! George!" No answer. "Anyone!"

The door opened then closed.

"You hollered, sis?" It was Fred.

"Yeah where's Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"

"Either Hogwarts, the Dursley's, or Godric Hollow." said Fred.

"Why would he go there?"

"Don't ask me ask him." said Fred with a shrug.

"That's just what I'll do..."

"Hey wait a second where do you think you're going?"

"Number four, Privet Drive!" Ginny exclaimed dropping a small part of the floo powder in the chimney, she had just picked up.

She disappeared.

"Damn it, Ginny!" Fred muttered walking away to go get George. "George we gotta go get Ginny!"

* * *

Ginny came to a sudden stop. She had to put her hands out in front of her to stop her from falling.

She stood up and brushed herself off. She pulled a pouch out of her back pocket and put part of the floo powder she had in it. Then she looked around to see nobody in the room so she turned back to the chimney, stepped in it and said very clearly, "Godric Hollow!" and disappeared.

* * *

"Would you please join us?" said Professor MaGonagall with a small smile.

Harry nodded and stood up. He looked down to see he was covered in dirt. He looked at Hermione who, with a flick of her wand, made it disappear.

"Show off." Ron muttered in her ear. Hermione smiled and put the wand away.

"I repeat; will you please join us?"

"Uhh..." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, who shrugged and walked over there.

"As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted to be able to apparate you have to pass the test... and to pass the test you have to remember the three D's...

* * *

Ginny hit the floor with a thump and dust covered her and the air around her. Coughing she sat up and looked around. All the ruins of the house were all around and under her. She stood up and dusted herself off.

She was unaware that there was someone else there. However, not the 'someone' she wanted to see. However, that figure stayed silent and watched from the shadows.

Muttering she said, "Damn dust and it looks like he isn't even here... He must have gone to Hogwarts first... Oh well I... guess... I could... wait here...

The figure chuckled and said, "Hello... I was really hoping for Potter but I guess his girlfriend will do..."

Ginny jumped nearly ten feet and whirled around. "WHO THE HELL ARE..." silence... "YOU!!!"

* * *

**HOGWARTS: **An hour later

"Well, Potter, you passed. I figured you would. Congratulations." MaGonagall said with a small rare smile.

"Thanks, professor. Sorry, but now I have to go." Harry looked around to see Hermione and Ron were not anywhere in sight. "And please send my regards and apologies to Ron and Hermione for leaving them but I must do this on my own."

"Do what, Potter?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Really! Just tell them what I said."

"Potter, please don't do what I think you're going to do. You know Professor Dumbledore wouldn't want you to do that! And he would have died in vain if he new that's what you were going to do!"

"Please Professor just leave me alone!" said Harry with frustration in his voice. Before MaGonagall had time to react, Harry turned and ran from the room.

As soon as he was outside, he ran to the gate. When he got outside the gate, he collapsed. Crying he knew he was being a big baby but he didn't know what else to do. 'He knew' Dumbledore wouldn't want him to do it, but, if 'He' didn't then who would? He knew this was the only way. He had to do this on his own. He just had to!

He cried for about ten minutes before he heard quick footsteps coming his way. He turned to see Ron and Hermione running toward him. He stood up and brushed the tears off his cheek.

"Harry, MaGonagall just told us but why would you say something like that? You know how bull headed Ron and I are we would have just followed anyways." said Hermione totally out of breath.

"Yeah mate! We're with you all the way!" agreed Ron. Then realizing what Hermione had said. "And who are you calling bullheaded!? Because I'm not!"

"Sorry guys but I really have to do this on my own." said Harry shaking his head. "You just wouldn't understand."

"We understand plenty enough, mate. Plenty enough we're not going to let you do this on your own. You could die!" said Ron with a hint of stubbornness.

"So could you guys!" yelled Harry turning away from his friends. "I've already lost too many people I love to Voldemort! I can't stand to lose any more! So just, go home where you're safe from this damn place. . . And tell Ginny, tell everyone I said goodbye." and with a sharp turn Harry disappeared.

"Are we going to do what he said or follow him?" asked Ron looking at Hermione.

Hermione scoffed and looked at Ron and rolled her eyes, "What do you think!?"

Ron smiled. ''Godric Hollows here we come!''

* * *

Harry looked at what remains there were of the house that use to be his. "I'm surprised they haven't cleared this area and built a new house?" he wondered aloud.

"Well take a last look, Potter, cause this is probably the last time you're going to see it." said a very cold familiar drawl Harry new all to well.

* * *

Thank you for reading and sorry it took so long to update. I've been having problems around here. Please read and review! Love to all the Harry Potter fans!


	3. Surprise! But double Suprise?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Or Harry Potter...

* * *

**

Ron and Hermione both apparated to number four Privet Drive and appeared there within seconds of each other.

"Do you think he's here?" asked Ron. Hermione looked at him and smacked him on the forhead.

"Uh-duh Ron where else would he be going next? He said Hogwarts, Dursley's, Godric Hollow. I think he didn't really expect us to follow, so why would he change his route?" Hermione said with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice.

Uh... I don't know maybe because he might have thought we '_would'_ follow him, because that is what we would usually do!!"

"Uh.. no its not Ron. You know its not! Well maybe if it was just you-" Hermione started but Ron cut her off.

"Then why did you do it this time? HMMM?"

"This time is different. Harry really needs us this ti-" Hermione started to say in defense before she was again cut off by Ron.

"Just like he needed us the last time we did it, and the time before that, and the time before that! Hermione face it, we're always there for Harry in his time of need, but doesn't want anyone to help him. For he's in fear of losing us so he tries to protect us!

"Face it Hermione you know we do it so don't go trying to be a goody-two-shoes we know you're not!" Ron hollered.

Hermione went to reject but at that moment the young wizard and witch that had been bickering and hollering on the porch facing the street were pulled into the house backwards by someone with sasauge like fingers loudly whispering in a deathly like tone, "WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU TWO...'ABNORMAL' PEOPLE DOING IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE!?"

Hermione who had gotten over her shock after she realized who it was kindly asked, "Would you please let us go? We really don't want to hurt you."

With a yelp Harry's uncle Vernon let them go as if he touched them for a second longer he would be deseased by a desease that would kill him instantly.

Hermione as soon as was let go closed the door and said, "Thank you for welcoming us into your lovely house."

"What!? I didn't- You can't- What!?" said Vernon. Taking a deep breath and regaining his voice he stated, "What the devil do you want!"

"We would like to talk to Harry we figure he's here?" Hermione asked looking at Ron who was slightly red in the face.

"Ah hah! So that little brat is coming back! I'll teach him a lesson or so when I get my hands on him! Nobody makes a fool of a Dursley! And I hope he brings that crackpot ol' fool here with him-"

"Who? Dumbledore? Don't you ever talk about those two like that again or I'll curse you!" said Ron finally speaking.

Vernon jumped back as Ron pulled his wand out. Hermione on the other hand said to Ron, "NO Ron you can't!"

"Sh-she's ri-right you kn-know! You can't do ma-ma-magic outside of your sch-school." He said though he never took his eyes off the wand.

"Oh yea? Try me." said Ron in a Harry-ish kinda way.

"Ron" said Hermione in a pleading note.

"Now tell us," said Ron ignoring her, "Has Harry been here?" He lowered the wand about a quarter of an inch.

"N-n-n-no." said Vernon in a weak voice.

Ron smiled and put his wand away, "Thank you. Now wasn't that easy?" Vernon was going to reject but thought better of it. "Now we will take Harry's stuff so he won't have to come back for it later. You don't object do you?"

Before Vernon could react Ron and Hermione turned and walked up the stairs.

"Ron, that was a very foolish thing to do. You know that!" said Hermione once they were out of earshot of Mr. Dursley

"So! The old fool had it coming talking about Harry and Dumbledore like that." He shot back in defense.

"Yea, what ever Ron. Come on. Let's get this stuff out of here since you so kindley volenteered us." said Hermione walking into Harry's room. "Let's get this over to the Burrow so they won't have to put up with it anymore..." she trailed off.

After a few minutes of gathering up his stuff she said, "Wow, he doesn't have alot does he?"

"No, just a few things here and there. It doesn't help his aunt and uncle don't like him."

"True... Ya know sometimes I wonder how Harry can be such a nice person with the people he lives with as his examples all his life."

They heard sniffling and shuffling of feet in the room next door. "I think it's best if we don't talk about this here." said Ron looking at the door.

"Right."

Again silence. When Hermione and Ron had finished packing what was left of Harry's Room Hermione said,"You know... never mind."

"I know what Hermione?"

"You were right."

"About?"

"Him not being here."

Now it was Rons turn to hit Hermione on the head. "Duh- when was your first guess?" Then he laughed.

"Well let's go! The quicker we get back to the burrow the sooner we get to Harry."

* * *

"Draco? What are you doing here? How did you know about this place? And what do you mean take a last look?" said Harry very confused. 

"Wow, you're quick at following your little girlfriend, Potter. Who is by the way over there!" sneered Malfoy.

Harry taking his eyes off Draco looked over and saw a figure laying on the ground. It was dark so it was hard to make it out. But Harry could distictly see it was a girl about his age.

He looked back at Malfoy and asked, "My girlfriend?"

"Yes, Potter, your girlfriend. That filthy want to be muggle!" Snapped Malfoy who was getting annoyed.

"Ginney!?" said Harry looking back over in shock. Now he could make out the flaming red hair on her head. Before Malfoy could react Harry ran over and pulled her unconcious body onto his lap.

"What did you do to her, Malfoy!?'' Harry screamed at him.

"Wasn't me. Honest." said Malfoy with a smile.

Harry scoffed. "Oh yeah then who was it, the neighbor next door?"

Harry felt a serge of pain go throughout his body starting and ending with his scar. He scrame from the pain it was causing him.

It was getting difficult to see. Everything was going black. He grabbed a tighter hold of Ginney as if trying to protect her. He was growing weaker with each serge of pain.

Then right before he passed out he heard laughter. It wasn't just one person in sounded like many. He held tighter to Ginney as if not to slip away...Everything went black.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long, I'm in the middle of moving states. (Not my idea) But, Hey! What can ya do? I think I went a little over bored with it... Please R&R! I appreciate the comments! (Good or not so good)  
As always love to all my readers!!! 


	4. Harry's Desicion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

* * *

"Fred... George... H'llo if you guys think this is a game it's not going to work" said Ginny walking around the front room of the Burrow. 

She heard sniggering coming from the kitchen. Slowly she walked in and Fred and George were sitting at the table talking to each other in whisper voices. When she walked in, however, they went quiet and turned to look to see who was coming in.

"Ah lil' sis" said Fred.

"Only sis" said George.

"How wonderful-"

"To see you up!"

"And moving around so quickly!"

"Would you like to join us-"

"In our mischievous plan?"

"What plan is this?" asked Ginny her curiosity sparking.

"It is a plan so magnificent we are surprised we didn't think of it to begin with." said George in such an awing voice it was funny.

"Yes, but, before we can let you see you have to do one thing for us." agreed Fred.

"OH! Yes you must do it!"

"There is no way you can't not do it!"

"You are perfect for it!"

"Boys, okay! You are scaring me with your obsessing Telepathic communication between each other! Now what is it you want me to do?"

"First close your eyes," said Fred.

"And imagine your most desirable thing in your life today." said George in a dull and dreamy voice.

Ginny closed her eyes and thought hard about her most desirable thing in life. It wasn't to hard. After all everyone knew, it was Harry. She tried to imagine him but as soon as his face came clearly into focus, she could almost hear him saying, "You're such a little bitch! The only reason I went out with you is because I felt sorry for you!" However, she knew he would never, say that . . . at least not to her face . . . or aloud to anybody else . . . maybe he really did feel that way about her. . .

She tried to open her eyes but they were just to heavy.

"Fred, George! My eyes won't open!" she exclaimed.

"Oh but of course not!" said a cold raspy voice that she did not recognize. "Because you see now you have led me to a defeat. A defeat I was Oh so wanting so BADLY! Thank you, my dear!"

Harry's image faded and took on a new form. As it shaped she started to recognize the features at the Dark Lord entering her mind.

Then the voice laughed. The laugh was so cold and cruel that it could send shivers up anybody's spine.

* * *

Harry woke with a start. He was lying in Ron's room. 'What the-?' 

"Oh my go- HERMIONE! MOM! HE'S AWAKE!"

''Ron? What's going on? Why am I back at the house?" asked Harry. He tried to sit up but his head started to spin. He lay back down.

"Well...You see-"

"Harry dear, you ok? You feeling well?" said Mrs. Weasley coming into the room and feeling Harry's head with her hand. "Oh you feel hot Harry! You need to rest!" she said in a worried voice.

Before Harry could object, Mrs. Weasley shooed Ron out of the room. He sat there for a second and listened to Ron and Mrs. Weasley's footsteps disappear down the steps. As soon as they disappeared far enough that they could not hear there was a loud crack. Moreover, Fred appeared in the room.

Another loud crack and George appeared.

"Harry! We heard Ron hollering. How are you?" George said. He and Fred looked like they had not slept in two weeks.

"How long have I been out?

"Four days." answered Fred.

"FOUR DAYS!?"

"Yes. Harry, listen. Fred and I showed up just as Hermione and Ron did. We had went and got Tonks and Lupin to come with us. Luckily we did, because I don't think four teenagers could have stood up to Voldemort for to lo-" Fred began.

"Voldemort! I knew it! He took Ginny!" Harry said straightening up. Again, he went light-headed but this time he did not lie back down.

"Woa, woa, Come down there Harry!" said George grabbing Harry and pushing him back against the wall for support.

"But He took Ginny!" said Harry trying to push George's hands away. "We have to find her!"

"We know Harry!" said Fred calmly.

Harry looked taken back. "Yo-Y-You know...THEN WHY AREN'T YOU OUT THERE TRYING TO FIND HER!" He screamed.

"We were waiting to see if you were okay."

"Well I'm okay now let's go!"

"We can't." said Fred.

"Not yet at least." George finished.

"Not yet? Why? This is your sister! She is in danger! And you're not doing everything to find her!"

"Dad hasn't been home since Ginny went missing. He has been out searching for her. We don't know where he is." said Fred looking scared.

"What? Your dad is gone to!"

"No. We know he's still alive and looking we just don't know where he's looking at." said George also looking scared.

"Listen, Harry. We need your help. Ron, Hermione, and us. We are going out to find Ginny on our own. And we all want you to go with us." George said.

"But of Course! Why wouldn't I?"

"It is because of the conditions. We want to help you. In everything, to try to defeat Voldemort. All of us." continued Fred.

"All of it?" asked Harry looking at Fred and George. "Everything!? Until it comes time to kill Voldemort?"

"Yes." they said together.

"I-I-I don't know guys. I will have to talk to Hermione and Ron about it before I can decide," said Harry slowly picking his words wisely. "It's not that I don't trust you its just-...I'm not sure how much you should get into this." He added looking at both of there faces that showed disbelief.

"Harry how can we not be in this now! I mean he took our sister! The moment he took her he put us in this!" said Fred.

"And He did the wrong thing by doing that, I tell you what! You don't mess with the Weasley's!" agreed George.

"Hey guys. Can I ask you something?"

"Yea! Sure! Anything!"

"Get out!" said Harry.

"Wha-?" said the twins looking dumbfound.

"You're giving me a headache," said Harry with a smile.

* * *

"Harry, are you okay? You haven't said more than 10 words all night?" asked Hermione all night. Ron nodded in agreement. 

They were sitting in Ron's room with the door closed. Harry had been thinking about the dream he had, had.

"I-I-I-I need to talk to you guys. When I had passed out, I think... I think Ginny and I shared a dream," said Harry.

"Really? You and Ginny?" asked Ron.

Ignoring him Harry went on, "I think he's messing with her head. Trying to drive her to insanity. I think he is trying to get her to Hate me. Betray me! He wants information of what I am doing. That is why he got her. He took her for information. He thinks she knows everything I am doing. That's why he's keeping her alive."

"I think there's someone coming up the stairs. I'll check," said Ron getting up and stepping out of the room and down the stairs.

"But Harry, how could he have known she was going to be there at that time?" asked Hermione after Ron left.

"Because...Because he was waiting- Malfoy was waiting for me! He saw her and thought we were still going out! So when he took her to Voldemort he told him that and Voldemort took it against me! However, he does not know that she only knows that I am coming after him. Moreover, knowing her she will not tell him anything. Damn IT!" he finished slamming his fists on the bed.

"Harry that's all that's keeping her alive right now. As long as she doesn't say anything she stays alive," said Hermione.

"Ya? For how long? When he realizes there's nothing he can get out of her, then what will he do? Kill her cause he won't need her anymore!'' said Harry hotly.

"Oh...ya...Well what if-"

"Stop Hermione. Your making matters worse." said Ron calmly coming back into the room. He had only heard her start talking and looked over and Harry had been about to lose it. But it took Harry and Hermione by surprise how calm he was. Noticing this Ron said, "Well I've been flipping out for the past four days, right? I've finally realized that no matter how much I freak out, she's not coming back that way."

"Wow, Ron...You're actually thinking!" said Harry. "Anyways, I need to ask you guys something. Something serious. About what Dumbledore and I were talking about."

"Oh Harry you mean the Hor-"

"SSSHHH!! Yes, Hermione, those. Now do you think it would be wise to tell Fred and George about it?" said Harry. Ron thought for a second then asked, "Why trust those knuckle birds?" "Because they want to help get Ginny back...And to help us through the rest of it." Ron thought about this then nodded and said, "Yes, but we'll be with you when you tell them right?"

"Umm ... Hermione? What do you think about us telling them?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, Harry. It could be dangerous. I mean if you tell them and Voldemort gets a hold of them...Harry I don't think they are strong enough to stand Voldemort for very long."

"That is where I'm getting to! I want to trust them with it but I don't want them getting caught then us losing cause Voldemort found out what we are doing...I-I think we can trust them one way...but of course I'll have to do it..."

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she realized what he was talking about. "Harry! NO! You can't do that!"

"If they don't agree to it then I won't and I won't tell them but this is the only way! I do not want to lose Hermione! And I will do anything, ANYTHING to win this war!"

"But Harry-"

"No! I have to do it. I have to do the Unbreakable Vow."

* * *

**Haha I'm sorry for taking so long but I've been moving and we just got settled in a couple weeks ago and we didn't get a computer till a week or so ago! I thank you for your patience!  
I am also sorry if you guys thought that I was going to do Ginny, but I couldn't think of anything about her just yet. But now that I did it this way I think I know what I'm going to do. Thanks for all the comments! I a****ppreciate it! R&R!**


	5. Ginny's Situation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!!!**

* * *

Ginny woke in complete darkness. Not like you do when you wake up in the middle of the night. No. This was different. At first she couldn't place why it had seemed so different. Then it hit her. She was in a room with no windows or light...she was on the floor...how had she gotten here...why was she here...Oh ya, she had followed, or at least thought she had followed Harry to Godric's Hollow...but. He hadn't been there...No, there was someone else who had been there. It was a boy, he was a wizard, obviously. Cloacked...

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed remembering. Jumping up she backed to the wall as fast as possible. Where was she? What did Malfoy want with her! WHY was malfoy at Godric's Hollow!? Everything was coming back to her in a rush. Now she remembered, that when she had realized Malfoy was there, that there was something different about him. He seemed pale...well, more pale than usual, and he seemed more aged...stressed would be the better word for it. And he seemed almost...scared...he didn't show it on his sneering face, god, she hated him! But you could see it in his eyes...In the way he gripped his wand too tightly. And when she went to defend herself, she knew she had waited too long, she did not even so much as raise her wand and everything had gone dark. The last thing she had saw was his ugly face pull back in a triumphant smile...

Now she could hear faint footsteps coming towards her. She shied away from the sound when she realized how close she was to a doorway. Whoever it was coming she knew she would never stand a chance against. Malfoy had taken her wand from her while she was unconcious. 'That sleezy little bastard!' she thought. She didn't think too much more because she heard a click of a lock then the door slide smoothly open. A bright light filled the room and she flinched away from it, covering her eyes. She knew that this was probably not the smartest thing to do, because it was an enemy who had entered the room, but she had been in darkness for so long the light was almost unbareable. Squinting she lowered her arm a little to see who had entered the room. She realized then that the light was not coming from the door anymore. The door had been closed. No, this light was coming from a lamp...in the middle of the room...in the middle of the room where sitting in a chair next to it was the one person who had started it all...had caused so much grief to her, her family, all of Britian, and...to Harry... there sat the one man, she loathed, hated, feared, and wanted dead. There sat Lord Voldemort himself.

If she had been cowering in a corner before it did not compare to how she clung to the wall now. This made Voldemort smile a smug smile. He held up his hands as if to surrender. He held no wand, she noted. But this did not stop her from being suspicious.

"I do not come to kill you, in fact, I did not even bring my wand with me. I came to talk, and so there is no need for you to fear." He smiled at this for he knew she thought differently. But he spoke mostly truth. He did not come to kill her...yet. When she didn't even blink at this he continued. "I want not to hurt you but to befriend you," 'Lie' she thought in her head. Lie was right. He wanted information. "You look faint. I don't blame you; you have been asleep for four days now. Why dont you eat?" he gestured to a plate of food and a water bottle.

She eyed it as if it were going to explode or disapear any moment. She had just realized how long it had been since she had eaten and her stomach yearned for the food on the counter. Voldemort saw her eyeing it like a hungry wolf would its prey. This made him smile. He loved to see people in pain, and at there worst. But he knew that he couldn't do it to her. Not if he wanted her trust.

"Don't worry its not poisoned."

"I'm not hungry..." she sqeaked. Her stomach growled giving her away.

"Not hungry? I think your stomach differs...eat, I promise not to lay a finger on you, and I promise that the food is not poisoned."

She hesitated. She was hungry, but what if he was lying to her. What use would it have been to him to keep her alive though, if he just ended up poisoning her. Maybe, he liked torturing people. Or maybe he wanted information...

That was it and she knew it. She knew then that as long as she kept her mouth shut and didn't tell him anything about Harry then she would stay alive longer, and faster. But she also had to act. Act like she would slowly learn to trust him. She wanted to stay alive, long enough to see Harry. She would have to plan...

Slowly she walked towards the food and picked up a roll. Cautiously she sniffed it then took a bite. This pleased Voldemort enough, so he continued with his speech. "You, see? No poison. Just food." He gestured around the room, "I am sorry about having you locked down here in this cellar, but you see, we can not allow you to leave, for we do not know if we can trust you. I will have a bed brought down to you though, so you do not have to sleep on the hard ground, would you like that?" He tried to smile politely but with his hideous face it did not turn out quite as he planned.

Ginny flinched away and back to her corner. There she sat and curled her knees up under her chin and stared at him in horror. She did not know what to think of this horrible man. She knew that pretending to trust him would have to take longer than a month, and if she did it too fast, he would be suspicious, if she did it too slow, he would kill her. But either way, she knew she had little time to live here. He wanted Information. And he had a limited supply of patience.

Voldemort seeing her go back into her corner knew it was time for him to dismiss himself. He would try again tomorrow. "Well, I will leave you here to eat in peace. You must be scared. But I do assure you, I am not your enemy." At that he left.

Ginny not sure what to think flinched when he locked the door. No way out, she could tell now looking around the room. He left the lamp on. She could see that there was a blanket and pillow on the floor. And by the looks of the ceiling she could also tell she was in a cellar. Just which cellar in which country in this world she did not know. She still wasn't even sure if she was really awake. But, nobody could sleep up someone so horrible as Voldemort. But he still seemed to nice to be Voldemort. She didn't know what to think. She wasn't even sure if she was still alive or if she was dead.

* * *

Malfoy slowly walked down the steps to the cellar. In front of him he was levitating a bed that Voldemort had so rudely taken from his room and told him to give to the filthy mudblood downstairs. He didn't even see why Voldemort was being so nice to her. She didn't deserve it. He should have just tortured the information out of her then killed her. That's what he normally does. Why was she any different from the hundreds of people that he killed daily!? Thinking this only infuriated him more. By the time that he got down to the room he was so mad that he forgot where he was going for a second. When he calmed down enough to remember, he had reached the door. He flicked his wand and pushed the door open.

Ginny sat in a small corner curled up in a ball. 'How pathetic' he thought coming through the door behind the bed. He set the bed in a corner his eyes not leaving Ginny just in case she decided to attack him. Ginny just stared straight ahead almost as if he hadn't entered at all. This frustrated him. He hated being ignored even if it was by somebody that he hated. He noticed how attractive she was. He understood why Potter was so in with her. This gave him an image. In his mind he imagined Ginny standing next to him her arms around his neck and him smirking at Potter. And Potter in so much pain watching the girl that he had loved staring admiringly up at, Malfoy himself. Of course he didn't like her like that. But he would do anything to get at Potter. To strike him where it hurts the most. This made him smile.

Ginny by now had realized he was in the room and that he had brought in the bed. She also realized that he was staring at her with an "up to something" smile on his face. This pissed her off. She wanted nothing more than to smack him. But she was also relieved to see someone she knew. Even if she hated him.

"What the hell are you looking at Malfoy." she sneered.

He glared at her for breaking his concentration. "None of your concern Weasley."

"It is when you are staring at me."

"Maybe I was thinking of how defenseless you are right now; how easy it would be to kill you right now. Save Voldemort the trouble."

"You wouldn't kill me _Draco_ you don't have the balls to kill me. You didn't even have the balls to kill Dumbledore!"

Draco, not able to come up with a come-back walked over and smacked Ginny across the face. "Don't you ever talk to me like that you filthy blood traitor!"

Ginny stands up and balls her fists at her sides gets right up in his face. "Oh? And what do you think you are going to do about it, _Malfoy_!" Glaring at him, her voice shaking in her anger.

She didn't see it coming. Neither of them did really. One minute he was just glaring at her the next he raised his hand, grabbed her by the hair of her head and pulled her toward him and started kissing her. At first she fought against him. Beating against his chest, punching every part of his body to get away from him, but that only made it worse. He raised his other hand and wound it in her hair, pulling her closer to him. She wasn't strong enough to pull him off. Suddenly, his lips were very urgent against hers, almost needy. It took her a moment to realize that they had only become this way because she had started to kiss him back. His hand now slid down to the small of her back pulling her closer to him, only this time she didn't pull away. She wasn't sure why she didn't, she knew she hated him. But yet, here, she was kissing him. And it didn't feel wrong. It didn't feel, right...completely, but it wasn't wrong.

Draco also did not even see it coming. He just acted on instinct. He hated this woman he was now kissing so pasionately. Yet, there was a new feeling there too. He wasn't quite sure what it was. But as he stood there making out with his worst enemies girlfriend he couldn't help but feel... happy? The passion pushed him farther and his hand that was wound in her hair gripped it harder and pulled her closer to him. As close as he could get her. She instinctively pulled herself closer too. Winding her arms around his neck and also gripping his hair, not wanting to let go. 'This isn't right' they both thought. But yet it was...

* * *

I hope you like it. I am truely sorry that it took me forever to right this but I promise from now on I will keep working on my fanfic! Please R&R. I wasn't planning on having the last two paragraphs the way they are; it just came out of nowhere. but i hope you like it! Tell me what you think!


End file.
